


What we wanted

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fairy Tale Ending, Fluff, Love, Swan Queen Wedding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: After all of the hardship and heartbreak Regina Mills gets the happy ending she deserves





	What we wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this an alternate ending to the Final episode of OUAT, and I believe a lot of us wanted it to end, so enjoy.

**What we wanted**

“Zelena what is the occasion?” Regina Mills asked as the sisters walked through the halls of the palace.

“It’s a surprise,” replied the former Wicked Witch, she then disappeared in a cloud of green smoke as they came to the door of the grand hall.

Regina saw Henry waiting there for her, “Henry what is going on?” she asked.

“Something I’ve wanted to see happen for a very long time,” the teenage boy said, and she offered her his arm.

Regina wrapped her arm around her son’s and the doors opened and everyone was there, Ruby, Hook, Jefferson, Tiana, and many more. Standing at the center was Emma, Snow White and Prince Charming. Emma was wearing a Tuxedo, and Regina instantly knew what this was. Henry walked her down the aisle and took his position in the audience. “If you wanted to marry me, all you had to do was ask,” Regina said.

“Well, Madam Mayor, you know that I don’t do things the conventional way,” Emma replied, and Regina smiled.

The two joined hands and began to exchange vows. Regina went first, “Emma, when you came into my life, it changed for the better, when I thought my story had ended, I was miserable, and I felt that I had to make people suffer for me to feel something. But then Henry brought you to Storybrooke all those years ago, and I had no idea where you would lead me, but it led me here to this moment and I will be forever thankful for that.”

Then it was Emma’s turn, “When Henry showed up at my door, I was lost, I didn’t know where I came from, I didn’t know who my family was. But then I came to Storybrook and I learned that I had a purpose. But that wasn’t the only thing, it led me to you, and I fell in love with you right on the spot, when you offered me that incredible Apple Cider, that was the moment I had met my true love, even though we were mortal enemies,” everyone laughed including Regina, “But you changed for the better and I love you for that.”

Charming said, “Do you Emma Swan take Regina Mills to be your wife?”

“I do,” Emma said.

“And do you Regina Mills take Emma Swan to be your wife?” asked Snow.

“I do,” Regina said as tears of joy built behind her eyes.

“Then by power invested in us by the United Realms,” Charming began.

“We now pronounce you wife and wife and you may kiss the bride,” Snow finished.

The two kissed and Regina let the tears flow.

Then the reception got underway, when the father daughter dance began Regina felt left out. Then someone tapped on her shoulder and when she turned around it was her father Henry Mills Senior. “Daddy, how, what are you doing here,” she said.

“I wouldn’t let death stop me from coming to my daughter’s wedding,” said Henry Sr and Regina happily laughed and embraced her father. They then danced, “I’m so happy for you Regina,” Henry Sr said.

“Thank you, daddy,” Regina replied still finding it hard to believe that her father was actually here.

Then it came time for Emma and Regina to dance. “I love you so much Emma,” Regina said.

“I love you too,” Emma said.

Then as night descended Regina had to say goodbye to her father, again. She was crying, but Henry Sr said, “Don’t cry Regina, I will always be with you, and you have a family that loves you.”

Regina smiled and embraced her father one last time as he faded away in her arms. His spirit joined the wind and Regina looked out into the sky. Emma embraced Regina from behind and kissed her neck.

“Thank you so much, I don’t know how you did it and I don’t care,” Regina said, and she kissed Emma’s hand.

“I love you,” Emma said.

“I love you too,” Regina said and the two kissed under the light of the full moon.

And they lived Happily ever after…

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think, leave a comment with your thoughts. And yes I had to end it on that classic line I'm a sucker for Fairy Tales


End file.
